dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Universal Darkness
DragonBall: Universal Darkness is a story where the universe is controlled by evil deities. Universal Portion Control West Galaxy Controlled by BlackFire Planet Tamaran Planet Jetstream Planet Silence Planet Meat Planet Namek Planet Kanassa Planet Vegeta/Planet Plant (Planet Bardock in some cases) East Galaxy Controlled by Cooler Planet Sadala Planet Brench Planet Extreme Training Planet 01 Training Planet 02 Training Planet 03 South Galaxy Controlled by King Cold Training Planet 05 Training Planet 06 Hospital Planet 01 Hospital Planet 02 Hospital Planet 05 Time Placement This main story takes place during the time skip between the Cell and Buu Sagas. It starts roughly a month after The Cell Games, and exist in an alternate Universe where Cooler still exists and is still alive, and has not plotted against the Saiyans as of yet, and also where Planet Sadala still exists, but the surviving Saiyans are currently unaware of it. The prologue, however, takes place around the genocide, as there is a huge time skip between that and the actual initial chapter. Prolouge Planet Vegeta Inside the Royal Palace, in the Throne Room sat two thrones. To Whom did they belong to, wanderer's minds typically asked, before allowing it began drifting into the endless possibilities. The answer, however, wasn't that complex. There was a small throne and a big throne. Normally The King and his spawn were positioned here, and there was no exception for Saiyan royalty. King Vegeta and his son, the rebellious Prince Vegeta, ascended upon the aforementioned thrones. From then, there were Saiyans by the hundreds lined up outside of the royal palace, anxiously waiting for their missions from the king. There was, however, a chain of command that must be followed. Though King Vegeta ruled over his people, he himself bowed to the galactic tyrant Frieza, who in turn was granted the freedom to rule the north quadrant of the galaxy by his father, the infamous King Kold, the nefarious head of a universally renowned system call the Planet Trade Organization. The Planet Trade Organization, is a system that employs the strongest warriors across the universe to do their bidding of ridding planets of their inhabitants and raiding them of their resources in exchange for allowing them to continuously live their 'worthless' lives in a permanent loop of never-ending slavery, where one misstep or misunderstanding/mishap could get you killed. The rankings are decided through power if one was to take down King Kold and his two sons, Frieza and Cooler, then they would become the most feared/respected in the universe and everyone's servitude would transfer right over to them. The Saiyans were naturally a vicious race that lives for the thrill of battle, so going around killing off entire species on other planets isn't really too much of a stretch, but being forced into doing the same such actions disgusted them to their core. The Saiyans, the most vicious, savage, strongest, fighting species known in the north quadrant of the universe, forcibly submitting is absurd. King Vegeta knew he had no choice in the matter, however. He knew Frieza would annihilate the entirety, or at least the majority of his people at the slightest hint of a rebellion, so he had to think of a way to begin it under the tyrant's nose, after all, it's a king's job to protect his people, even at the cost of their own pride. This was all witnessed by the teenage prince Vegeta, however, who secretly resented his father for compliance of Frieza's orders. 'One day,' the prince thought to himself. 'One day, I will defeat Frieza and restore the pride of the Saiyans as the strongest warrior race in the universe!' Unbeknownst to the Saiyans though, Frieza was actually secretly terrified of the Saiyans and had planned on taking them out. Outside of his father, and his brother (though he'd never admit it), the thought of a warrior race so powerful, and the potential within them from getting stronger with each passing battle, shook Frieza to his absolute core. Especially considering he had heard tales often about the legendary warrior that once rose from among them, dubbed the Super Saiyan. Frieza thought it was time to eliminate this threat. King Vegeta had gotten the new assignments from Frieza's closest underling Zarbon, who, while delivering the message, left a trail of Saiyan bodies on his path, just to prove the point, that while he's no Frieza, he still should be feared. Then, after he descended from the planet. King Vegeta had begun his normal routine of barking orders for his elite soldiers. He usually gave the orders Zarbon mentioned, but then also he assigns at least two groups to off the grid missions, to attempt to gain an upper hand on a rebellion, whether it establishes a base on a new home, make new allies, or just simply learning new techniques. Done with assigning Zarbon's missions for the morning, the next team he assigned were going to be that of the Hanran (Japanese for rebellion) division. The group consisted of only two Saiyans, lovers at that, a young married couple, Kiny and Yaams. "You two will go to Planet Tamaron, I heard they have strong warriors there, if you fail to exterminate their planet within four months after your arrival, you will be hunted down and executed, along with the remaining residents of the planet," King Vegeta informed the couple. "Understood Sir," Kiny responded. Yaams just nodded in compliance. Then, together the two departed from the Royal Palace and began heading towards their space pods. "Set the coordinates for Tamaron," Kiny ordered. "Planet Tamaron, located. Preparing for ascension," the pod's automated voice came on. Kiny's pod took off, with his wife's in hot pursuit. Within approximately three months time, they landed on Tamaron, while another Saiyan space pod had landed on Earth, in just mere days following Planet Vegeta's destruction. Planet Tamaron ''*Boom* was the noise of the first Saiyan pod crashing into the designated planet.' ''*Crash, thud* the other one made as it landed soon after, and sliding a bit.' "What was that!" yelled King Myand'r, from the throne room of his nearby palace. He was a humanoid-like man with orange skin. He wore a crown to signify his status as king. He rose up, and alongside his wife, Luand'r, who also donned a crown as the rightful queen of the planet, and whose skin was also orange, they ran outside, only to stumble across a shocking revelation. They noticed two mysteriously odd space pods had landed on their planet. "Well, this is extremely out of place," Myand'r stated, albeit with a hint of confusion. "Indeed, what a rather peculiar discovery," Luand'r added. Just then, the door on one of the space pods begin to open up, and out came a man with weird battle armor, black hair, and a green device of some sort over one of his eyes. "Is this Planet Tamaron?" Kiny asked. "Relax, Kiny. I apologize for my husband, he's so feisty sometimes," said the other foreign creature, as the door on her pod also rose open. After she climbed out of her pod, she slammed the door on both pods shut. "Just because we're invading doesn't mean we have to be rude about it, this is Tamaron correct?" Yaams asked, a devilish grin forming across her face. "I-I-Invading?" Queen Luand'r screamed frantically. "As long as I am King here, Tamaron is under MY protection! Who are you, and what gives you to right to come disturbed our peaceful home?" Myand'r asked impatiently. "That is none of your concern, just do as we say, and we promise to make this quick and painless." Kiny taunted. "Refuse, however, and rest assured you will die a very slow and painful death. So which will it be?" Yaams taunted. "Well, we'll just have to see who perishes here today, because Tamarainian warriors do not back down and cower to anyone, let alone some filthy space pirates like yourself." King Myand'r responded irritated. "Filthy space pirate! Your ignorance disgusts me! Are you really sitting here as if you never heard of our kind? The Saiyans, the most feared and fearsome elite warrior race/species in all the cosmos?!" Kiny yelled shock as he grabbed the king's neck and slammed him into the ground. "Regardless of why we were here initially, we won't let orange skin slim like yourself insult us and get away with it!" Yaams screamed, getting on her hands and kicking Luand'r through the wall of the castle. Luand'r crashed through the wall of the castle's dining hall, where the royal guards were feasting. "Your Majesty!" Ebon, the lead royal guard, screamed as he ran to his queen's aide. "Madame Luand'r!" Dobe, one of the other guards screamed. "Planet Tamaran is under attack!" Jerd, the last guard screamed, trying to alert the nearby civilians, hoping they would take notice. "SOUND THE ALARMS!" Ebon ordered. "You fools, it's hopeless, regardless of how many of you there are, your brutally outmatched." Yaams taunted as she landed in the silhouette of the hole made by the queen's impact. "You, You did this to her, didn't you?! Why?! We do not bother anybody, why attack us? Or are you just pure evil huh? Is that it? Your own evil ambitions, or insecurities leaking out, so you must prove your dominance by harming innocents?!" Ebon questioned. "No, shut up, that's not the reason at all!" Yaams yelled as she flew to Ebon and put him in an arm lock, forcing him to drop the queen back on the ground. "Stop, release royal guard Ebon at once you cretin! Dobe ordered, pointing a laser gun at Yaams forehead from a distance. When Yaams looked up, she realized Tamaranian warriors had surrounded her, with pitchforks, guns, among other things. "Then what is it? Huh? There has to be some ulterior motive behind such sudden violence you inflicted-auughhhhhhhhhh!" Ebon was cut off by the arm lock he was trapped in increasing in pressure. "I SAID SHUT UP!" Yaams yelled as she put her right knee into Ebon's back taking him to the floor while switching the position of her arms to grab his hands and force them together. "AND WE SAID RELEASE HIM!" Dobe screamed, preparing to pull the trigger on his laser gun. "IT'S...IT'S AN ORDER. Or At least... it was, from our King, if we didn't follow his orders we would be executed." Yaams explained. "Wa...Was...w-would be? Ebon pried, through impossible breaths. "Yeah, our planet, Planet Vegeta, and our race, the Saiyans are under the direct control of galactic emperor Frieza. He took us over, and King Vegeta was made his servant by sheer force, making the entirety of the Saiyan race swear our allegiance to him. Whoever fails will be hunted and killed. The thing is, King Vegeta told us to take over this planet, the two of us specifically were already a lover's couple, and elite warriors, mastering battle strength simulations, as well as strategic methods, such as archery of a sorts, and ki manipulation, but the minute we departed, Planet Vegeta was destroyed, killing the king, as well as majority of our species as well, besides those who were not on the planet at the time." Yaams explained as she relaxed, letting go of Ebon's hands, allowing him to push up and knock her off his back. "Ebon is free, FIRE!" Jerd ordered. "Was this just some plea to get me to talk, and distract me enough in an attempt to relax my grip?! " Yaams yelled, as she stood up. "STOP," Ebon screamed jumping in the way of the guns line towards Yaams. "Stand down, soldiers," Ebon ordered. "But?! Ebon sir, with all due respect, I must say-" Dobe was cut off. "I said stand down! That's an order, drop the weapons. Now! I won't say it again." Ebon commanded. "Sure thing sir," said the other two royal guards, as Dobe and Jerd placed their weapons on the ground in front of their feet. The others followed. Ebon then turned to face Yaams. "Why execute the mission, if the one who assigned it is dead then?" Ebon asked. "You must have only been partially listening, number one, our ships were already coordinated here. Number two, we have no place else to go, and taking over civilizations is what we know best. Number three, Frieza. If King Vegeta assigned us this mission, it must have been delivered to him from Lord Frieza's hierarchy, if we don't complete it, surely he'll send his forces here, then we're all doomed." Yaams explained. "Then let them come, you Saiyans are not the only warrior race in the cosmos. Tamarainians also pride themselves on being battle ready, don't let the fact that we prefer peace deter you from that. You can stay here and train with us, and when they come, we'll be ready." Ebon said with a confident grin. "We brutally attacked your king and queen, and I myself was about to slaughter all of you. You would really still embrace us?" Yaams asked. "Of course, the more the merrier, our strength is in our bonds, and there is power in numbers," Ebon mentioned. "W-Wow! That's one hell of an offer, wait until I tell Kiny, oh wait! My lover is probably about to kill your king right now if he hasn't done it already." Yaams noted. "Then, let's get going shall we, Dobe come with us, Jerd, get the queen to the healing chamber at once," Ebon ordered, as Yaams, Dobe, and himself quickly left through the hole the queen's body had made prior. "Yes, sir!" Jerd screamed as he rushed to pick up the queen's body. 'She's unconscious, and she's lost a lot of blood, I'd better hurry before it's too late.' Jerd thought to himself. Meanwhile back outside the Palace "I'm surprised you've lasted this long," Kiny taunted, slamming the king's head into his knee. "Normally my opponents are dead by now," Kiny continued as he head-butted the king back into the ground. "Your pretty strong, but you still pathetically pale in comparison to the power an elite Saiyan warrior possesses," Kiny said, as he punched the king in the gut. "Alas, it is time for you to perish. Along with the rest of this pathetic world that you desperately call a home." Kiny threatened as he gathered up a massive amount of chi and aimed it towards Myand'r. "W-Wait! L-Listen...*augh* p-puh-please." Myand'r barely got out. "Fine! Go ahead, you have 30 seconds before I blow you to bits, along with this place!" Kiny urged, canceling the energy attack for the moment. "W-whatever happens, w-whatever you do to me, p...please leave my planet and my people...out of this...all we ever wanted was peace...and as the king...it's my duty to make sure that peace is maintained." Myand'r spoke. "Why should I, what's in it for me? Peace is for the weak, power is not only just for the physically strong, but the strong-willed as well. It's a shame really, it seems that with elite training, these Tamarainian warriors could rival the power of us Saiyans, too bad there won't be any more of them left in a minute." Kiny snickered. "Not another move, Saiyan! If you move, my partner over there will kill us both on my order. understood?!" said Ebon, as he wrapped his self around Kiny like an explosive dynamite, with Dobe pointing the laser gun at them both. Yaams was standing next to him. "What the hell! Yaams, hat is the meaning of this? Have you gone mad, woman? You dare betray me!" Kiny yelled. "Relax, there's no treachery at all whatsoever, Ebon here just suggested a compromise that would seem to suit all parties involved very well, besides Lord Frieza's of course." Yaams spoke. Yaams then explained the situation. "I guess, but I'll only accept those conditions on my own terms, understood?!" Kiny asked. "And what, exactly will those terms be?" Dobe asked, still pointing the gun towards the invader, as well as his comrade. "I need to be in charge of your strength and power. I need to be the one to lead these ranks and helm these soldiers to levels beyond capacity. Especially since, unlike you, I know what Frieza's forces are like, the abilities they possess, and what it takes to beat them." Kiny urged. "Now explain to me, why we should put you, out of all people in charge of our planet's defenses, you just tried to murder our king," Ebon asked, still wrapped around Kiny. "Well, my dear Yaams has already explained it. Even if the merciless onslaught we just displayed leads you to believe that we are enemies, Frieza forces will come after us all, since the command was theirs from the start, and we need all the help we can get against them, so it'd be downright moronic of use to refuse me this, don't you think? What's the saying, oh yeah, that right. 'The Enemy of your Enemy is your friend' correct? By that logic since Frieza's forces is a common enemy, that makes us allies, correct?" Kiny asked? "Well, Ebon, you know, in a way, Kiny is being honest, your forces will be completely massacred by Frieza's if you refuse our help?" Yaams added. "I don't like it, but it's not my call to make anyway, King Myand'r, your call," Ebon shouted over to his king, refusing to release Kiny from his death grip. "D-d-don't let t-that Saiyan sadistic nature fool you, Ebon. They spared us, t...there is truly good in them...I doubt...they would backstab us... after taking the time to explain their crisis story, so I...trust that what they say...a... about this Frieza fellow... and his forces... being that ...p-powerful...must indeed...have some truth to it...so we'll comply." King Myandr said, immediately passing out. "Very well then, I suppose I could give you two the tour of the planet. Dobe get the king to the healing chamber at once!" Ebon commanded, releasing Kiny and moving right along. "Sir yes, sir!" Dobe assured, securing his weapon and picking up his king and heading to the races all with lightning speed. "Woah, he's fast," Yaams said, as he raced past her. "Oh yeah, that's right, I never explained why the three of us were chosen as the royal guards. As I said earlier don't let the fact that we prefer peace deter you from noticing that we are a warrior race ourselves. Trained in specialized combat, Dobe's specialty, as you can see is speed, Jerd's is chi manipulation, and mine, well, as you can tell from the deathlock grip I had you in, is physical strength. Most elite on the planet in our specialized abilities. So, it wouldn't be wise to try us a second time. The only true reason your advantage existed in the first place, is because we were caught off guard." Ebon explained. "This is your area. This is where you will be in control! Just like how kings have their kingdom, this base is yours. But remember, don't pull anything, I'm watching." Ebon reminded, showing them the military base. "I wouldn't want it any other way." Kiny grinned. "Attention citizens of Tamaran, we have new residence here, Kiny and Yaams, greet them with kindness, our king and queen have made their acquaintance. Kiny is an extremely strong warrior, but I've gotten accustomed to him, and he will be the new Tamarainian Army General. As for his wife, Yaams, she will be the bodyguard and close friend to your queen, that it all."Ebon announced. While King Myand'r and Queen Luand'r were in the healing chambers, Dobe and Jerd guarded them. Meanwhile, Kiny, Yaams, and Ebon discussed among themselves. "So where will we stay?" Yaams asked. "Oh, your living quarters, right. The royal family has suggested you stay with them, they have ample room." Ebon remembered. "However please give us a few hours and explore a bit, we need to fix the damage to the palace from our battle," Ebon informed. "Very well, let's head back to the military base, Yaams," Kiny instructed. "Sure thing," Yaams said. The couple then took flight. When they arrived, it was deserted, not a soul in sight. Kiny searched around for the general's quarters. Suddenly, he was attacked by a giant Tamaranian man. "Who the hell are you? And why are you attacking me? Do you want to die?" Kiny asked, turning around to see the man, who orange like the rest of the Tamaranians, but unusually tall, even for the people of Tamaran, and his muscle bulk was intense, extremely broad shoulders, he wore no shirt, and he had stripes that resembled that of a tiger across his entire body. "Kill me. I highly doubt you would do that. Not that I'm doubting your capabilities, unlike the rest of my people, I've exploited the galaxy, I've encountered Saiyans before, I know how sadistic, cruel, merciless, and unforgiving you can be. I'm just positive you won't get away with it, considering how your the king's pet now. I've even had a run in with Lord Cooler's band of misfits. They call themselves his Armored Squadron." the man spoke "L-Lord Cooler?! Lord's Frieza's older brother?! His armored squadron huh, well that's none of my concern at the moment, Lord Cooler usually stays out of his baby brother's affairs. Anyway, I'm no one's dog, normally, that statement alone would get you killed. but you're right, now that I've been warmly welcomed into such a peaceful society, it would be wrong for me to just oft you and ruin our truce so immediately after it has been agreed upon. However, I'll ask you this last time, if you don't answer, though you may not die, you're going to wish you had." Kiny threatened. "I am the great Tamarainian soldier Zodo, I have the strength of a tiger, and the ability to grow claws and fangs like one as well whenever I please. I was merely upset you upstaged me and your only a newcomer here, I was Tamaran's initial Military General." the man explained. "Well, I'll tell you what, Zodo, how about you leave me and partner alone here for now, and I'll make you my highest ranking Lieutenant, so you don't lose the entirety of your status, do we have ourselves a deal?" Kiny offered. "Very well," Zodo replied. He then climbed out of the open window. "Well the door was right there, but okay," Yaams said. "Is it time?" Yaams asked. "If you can politely close that window then it would be," Kiny said, a wide smirk forming across his face. Yaams shut the window, and the two got intimate. Later "Kiny sir, the room is prepared for you and your mate, right this way," said Jerd, as couple descended in front of the Royal Palace. The Royal guard then proceeded to lead the two their room. The room itself was utterly massive. It featured a raised golden ceiling, with a crystal chandelier, as well as golden walls and a king-sized bed which had a golden frame, and silk sheets, covers, and pillows. "Wow, this place is amazing, they've really outdone themselves, I've amazed," said Yaams, as she flew over and plopped on the bed. "I'll admit, this is rather impressive, perhaps we might actually enjoy our stay," Kiny added, grinning. "Well yes, I mean the king and queen had to make sure you were comfortable of course, considering you are now our guests of honor," Jerd informed. "That will be all, however, your services are no longer required as of the moment. Please dismiss yourself from my presence at one." Kiny ordered. "Why you ungrateful little..." Jerd muttered. "What was that?!" Kiny questioned, raising his hand towards Jerd, before beginning to formulate an energy sphere. "Nothing sir, nothing at all. I was just leaving!" Jerd exclaimed, sweating nervously, fearing for his life. "Ok, that's what I thought. I've developed quite the new technique, I'd plan on saving it for battle, but if I have to dispose of disrespectful weaklings, best believe I will. So I recommend you don't piss me off, got it?" Kiny asked, reabsorbing the energy and lowering his arm. "Understood, loud and clear, sir," Jerd said as he raced off. Kiny then closed the door, before turning to his mate, all the while his grin remained intact. "Privacy at last, hmm?!! Intimidation leads to intimacy at its finest", Yaams said seductively as Kiny jumped in the bed next to her. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Goku484 Category:Crossover Category:DC Universe Category:484th Universe Category:Fan Fiction where GT is not canon Category:Fan Fiction where the last 5 Episodes of Z do not count Category:Stories Featuring Tien Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Category:Crossovers Category:Alternate Universe Category:Alternate Timeline Category:Super Saiyans Category:Alien Category:Aliens